


Too Much Effort

by orphan_account



Series: Undertale Prompts [5]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Desperation, Omotale, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 10:28:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10215962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sans is the best when comes to picking what gets the most of his effort put into it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you enjoy and feel free to request anything.

He was glad that his brother had decided to go to a sleep over at Undyne's. It allowed him to have a quiet evening without having to worry about anything. There wasn't a lot of time that he got to relax and do what he wanted. Sans was finally able to enjoy having a night of drinking and watching bad movies. The amount of soda he would be drinking would make his brother very ticked at him.

The movies didn't keep his attention like he thought they would and kept sipping at his current can of pop. He sighed as he readjusted himself on the couch. There still wasn't much that he wanted to do other than keep laying down even if he was bored. Sans knew that he could really do anything that he wanted but, that would be way too much effort he would put into something. There was also something about just letting things happen around him and not caring.

Sans still couldn't bring himself to do anything else as a couple hours passed by and more cans joined his pile on the floor. His stomach felt a bit fuller than normal but, he brushed the feeling aside. It wasn't bothering that much so it wasn't something that he was going to get flustered over. He shifted onto his back and gently rubbed his ectobelly. There weren't a lot of times that he formed one since he was usually using his magic for other things. A shiver ran down his spine at the sudden increase of pressure and he removed his hand before anything bad happened.

It was strange that something as a stomach full of pop could feel good in anyway. He didn't know what to make of this new development and went back to drinking. Sans stared at the tv screen even though his mind wasn't on the movies playing. There were probably going to be other nights of him experimenting with this but, he would try to enjoy it now. He was going to have to be careful to avoid making a huge mess that his brother would notice when he got home. It was going to be a long night since he had a lot of pop that still needed to be drank.

There wasn't going to be anything extravagant about this session since it was just a test to see how he felt about it. He chugged another couple of cans and pressed down onto his stomach. His breath left him as he started to leak against his will. It felt warmer than anything he had felt in a while and forced himself to stop. Sans didn't want to ruin his clothes or couch but, he didn't think he would be able to move to a different spot even if he tried to teleport. It made his face flush a dark blue at the thought of his brother finding him and the couch soaking wet and questioning what he had done.

The thought made him burn in shame but, made him feel even better. There were only good things coming about from this and he hoped it stayed that way. He started panting as he alternated between pressing on his stomach and trying to hold himself. It felt like he was stuck in some kind of limbo but, he didn't want to get out of it. There still wasn't much that he was able to do even though he had found something more fun to do. The most he really did was roll over onto his stomach.

The movement made him groan and shove a hand into his crotch. He didn't think that it would have affected him this badly even though he was now constantly putting pressure on his stomach. It felt as wonderful as it was horrible. There was no way now that he was going to be able to drink anything more but, he didn't need to since he was definitely overfilled. Sans didn't know what he wanted more, his relief or pleasure. There was a split in his mind as there was in his body even though he wanted both.

Sans tried to hold himself tighter as he started leaking more. He couldn't really focus on anything other than trying not to have an accident. It was way more difficult than what he originally thought it would be and loved every second of his struggle. There was a constant leak that made a dark spot on his shorts. He hoped that it wasn't making a spot on the couch but, he couldn't make himself look.

Whines and moans made their way out of him were something that he normally would be embarrassed of but, he couldn't find it in himself to actually care. He was alone so it wasn't going to bother him any. Sans didn't think that he would be able to last much longer with all of his leaking. It made it feel like he was about to burst like a balloon even though he felt his hand was getting soaked. His shorts weren't soaking up anymore liquid and the pale blue liquid ran down to the cushion underneath his pelvis.

The cushion was going to have to be scrubbed deeply before he got any rest since the pale blue stood out against the light green fabric of the couch. He could feel his knees starting to get damp and it made him jump a bit. His bladder was jostled at the sudden movement and forced a large jet of urine out of him. It was more than any of the other spurts were and it made him nervous that he was getting to his limit. The spurts didn't stop and soaked the cushion quicker than before. 

He felt like he was starting to bathe in his own waste since so much was coming out of him. There was nothing he could do against the flood that was starting and gripped himself tighter. It did nothing against all of the liquid rushing out of him and onto the couch. His mouth hung open as relief took over his mind and his pelvis was shoved into the cushion. There was nothing that he could compare the intense feeling of releasing everything. Sans didn't know how to deal with the onslaught of everything and felt saliva running down his chin from his lack of attention. His jaw was still open and allowing it to run freely. He still didn't mind it since he could clean it up later.

Sans groaned and writhed as he continued to soak himself. It took a couple of minutes before his stream finally tapered off and allowed him to recollect his thoughts. He looked underneath him at the mess he made and felt how wet his shirt and shorts were. It didn't feel like the worse thing but, he still kind of liked it. The couch cushion and part of the carpet were absolutely soaked with his pale blue urine. It made him feel slightly impressed by how much his small body could hold without him hurting himself. There was nothing he could do but, clean up the mess and go to bed. That could wait until later since he didn't really have the energy to put that much effort into something.


End file.
